


Alpha's Kiss

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Except Talia and Peter, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pack Bonding, Polyamory, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since becoming an alpha, Scott has developed a problem. Not only does he want to protect his pack members, he's also starting to develop feelings for them. Every single one of them. He could ask Derek what's going on, but it'll be difficult, seeing as all Scott wants to do is kiss Derek senseless. It's definitely a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/gifts).



Scott shifts in his desk chair, looking down at his phone again to make sure he actually did send that text. Yep. It's right there. He asked Derek to come over. Scott knows he should have added, "to talk about this problem I'm having" to the request, because not having it there feels like a cop-out. Maybe he just invited Derek over for a movie or video games or something. Maybe Scott doesn't have to explain in horrible, excruciatingly embarrassing detail his problem.

But if Scott doesn't ask Derek about this, how bad is it going to get? Could Scott hurt someone? That's absolutely the last thing he wants to do.

The sound of Derek's car rounds the corner at the end of Scott's block. Oh, god. He's actually coming over. Scott stands up and paces his room, trying to get his heartbeat under control before Derek gets close enough to hear it. It's okay. Scott can do this. Scott's a True Alpha, registered with the state and everything. He accepted Derek into his pack so he would have someone besides Laura Hale who could answer questions like this. Laura's too busy cleaning up the mess that was the battle with the Alpha Pack and Peter to answer stupid questions about Scott and his–

Scott's face feels impossibly hot.

He takes a deep breath and trots down the stairs to meet Derek at the front door. "Uh, hey, dude," Scott says, his heartbeat still too fast. It doesn't help that Derek's wearing a shirt that fits him really well.

Derek gives Scott a look, raising one eyebrow. He nods toward the house. "Let's go."

"What?" Scott asks, though he steps back, making room for Derek to enter the house. Scott closes the door behind Derek and leans against it. "I mean, thanks for coming over."

Derek heads up the stairs without waiting for an invitation, which Scott finds a little presumptuous. Anger flares in Scott's chest, but it's muted by this thing that Scott's been avoiding thinking about, even though it's becoming a big, big problem. Scott misses the days when he could just be angry at Derek.

Scott follows Derek into Scott's bedroom, wincing when Derek sits on the bed. "Don't," Scott says, clenching his fists at his sides.

Standing up, Derek gives Scott a concerned look. "Scott?"

"I–" Scott shakes his head. "I'm having a hard time controlling it."

"Your power?" Derek asks, taking a step closer toward Scott, which just makes things worse.

"My–" Scott cuts himself off before he can say the word "dick", mostly because it's embarrassing, but also because it's not quite accurate. "My _feelings_. Like, romantic feelings."

Derek's eyebrows jump up toward his hairline. "For me?"

"For _everyone_." Scott lets out a sharp breath. "I made out with Lydia the other day. I'm supposed to be with Kira! I almost kissed _Stiles_ , Derek! Something's wrong!" Aware of his pounding heart, Scott takes a few deep breaths to try to calm down.

Pressing his lips together, Derek tilts his head as he looks Scott up and down. "Everyone, everyone?"

"Enough people," Scott insists. He points at Derek and adds, "God, yes, even you!"

The edges of Derek's lips twitch upward, but he doesn't laugh. Scott's not sure he's seen Derek laugh since Talia's death. Derek's face turns more serious, like Scott's used to seeing from him these days, and he takes a few steps toward Scott.

Scott's doing it before he can help himself. Scott grabs Derek, one hand on Derek's shoulder, the other on the back of his head, and kisses Derek. The kiss is a harsh meeting of lips, but it settles the vibration under Scott's skin like nothing has since he kissed Lydia. Derek's lips taste like fresh water to a parched man and Scott wants to drink his fill. He almost does, too, but then Scott notices Derek's hand pushing on Scott's chest.

It _hurts_ to pull back, but Scott makes himself do it. "Sorry," he says, wrapping his arms around his own waist, avoiding Derek's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, you shouldn't have," Derek says, and Scott feels like he might throw up. "But it's okay, Scott."

"No, it–"

Derek's hand lands on Scott's shoulder, which makes Scott jump. "I should've told you this might happen. I thought it might be different for a True Alpha, but..."

Confused, Scott draws his brows together and looks up at Derek for an explanation. "What is it?"

"We don't talk about it much," Derek says, dropping his hand from Scott's shoulder. "I mean, we try to act as human as possible…"

"Because of the anti-werewolf activists," Scott says with a nod. "What don't you talk about? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

"No one expected you to be an alpha so soon," Derek explains. He sighs and turns away, heading to stand over at the window. "And most of our alphas are…" Derek pauses, doing something Scott rarely sees from him. Derek fidgets. "Well, most of our alphas have family packs."

"Yeah, so?"

"And they're older."

"Too old for whatever's happening to me?" Scott smells the embarrassment under Derek's scent, which is comforting to be honest. At least he's not embarrassed alone. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Old enough that they feel like parents to the teenagers they bite," Derek says, turning toward Scott. He shrugs. "There were a few older werewolves in my pack. Ones we weren't related to. My mother…"

Scott steps closer to Derek, wincing at the sympathetic pain he feels at the thought of Talia's death. "What is it?"

"My mother had relationships with them. Like, _relationships_." Derek shrugs again, looking up at Scott with this defiance in his eyes, like he's daring Scott to object. 

Scott reads the situation and thinks about what Derek has said before he speaks again. "That's normal for you guys. Isn't it? You just don't tell the humans."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Derek nods. "Yeah. It's how we hold the pack together. Either you're blood, as good as blood, or you're sleeping with the alpha."

" _Everyone_?" Scott asks, suddenly wondering how the hell this is going to work. This is not what he signed up for when he took the bite. Then again, he didn't know he was signing up for a war with Talia's brother, Peter, and his alpha werewolf groupies. Scott wonders how exactly Peter held his pack of alphas together. 

"There are other ways," Derek says. "But they don't work as well, and they're not as … _pleasant_."

Scott thinks about his pack as it stands. He's got two werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a banshee, and two humans. "Is it just the wolves?" Scott asks, slumping down onto his bed. Scott could probably deal with sleeping with Isaac and Derek, whatever that means for his relationship with Kira.

"No," Derek says, coming over and sitting on the floor at Scott's feet. It's weird, having Derek, who's older and built of like, _half_ pride, sitting below Scott, looking like he wouldn't mind it if Scott started petting his head. 

Scott thinks about what he's been feeling for the past week or so, and who he's been feeling it about. "Lydia. And Stiles. And all of them." Scott takes a moment to think through the situation before asking, "Are they going to feel the same way about me?"

"Not because you're an alpha," Derek says, giving Scott a soft smile.

Scott studies Derek's face, tapping his fingers against his knee as he does. "Then, why will they?"

Derek shrugs one shoulder. "Because you're you."

Scott stares at Derek for a long moment, his face growing hot again until he looks down at his lap. Picking at one hand with the other, Scott asks, "What do I do?"

"You have to give them a choice," Derek says, resting back against the bed, his shoulder pressed against Scott's left leg.

"What choice? Sleep with me or you're out of the pack? Derek, I can't–"

Shaking his head, Derek looks over his shoulder at Scott. "No. Your pack is _your pack_ , Scott. You don't have to do this. There are other ways to cement the pack bonds."

Nodding, Scott thinks about this. It's not like he dislikes the idea of having sex with anyone in the pack, which come to think about it, is a little weird. He snorts and meets Derek's eyes, saying, "I used to be straight."

Derek shifts so he's kneeling between Scott's feet, his elbows on the bed on either side of Scott's thighs. "You only thought you were. Being a werewolf, being an alpha, only magnifies what was already there."

Scott's breath comes quickly as he looks down at Derek between his knees. " _Derek_."

Smirking, Derek says, "I'm in, by the way. If you want to do this."

Scott doesn't know what he wants anymore. He feels like a slave to this feeling, just like he's a slave to the moon now. He needs to think. Clearing his throat, Scott croaks out, "I'll, um, let you know."

Derek nods, pulling back and getting to his feet. "You've got my number," he says, leaving the room. 

Scott waits until he can't hear Derek's car anymore before he puts his hand in his pants and tugs at his dick. Derek's scent is still in the room and it helps Scott picture Derek on his knees again, but this time with his lips around Scott's cock. Scott shivers and comes.

~*~

Scott starts off the conversation by dropping into Stiles' bed, waking Stiles up with a few gentle pats to the cheek, and saying, "I kissed Lydia and I kissed Derek. My life is officially out of control."

Squinting, Stiles smacks his lips and then licks them. Scott never found that action hot before, so why does he now?

"You kissed Derek?"

Scott nods. He bites the inside of his cheek so he doesn't try to kiss Stiles, too. It helps that Stiles has pretty rank morning breath. 

"Are you and Derek a thing now? I mean, I know he has a major bone for you." Stiles rubs at his eyes and smacks his lips again. "Was it a pity make out?"

"What? No," Scott insists. "What makes you think I would do that?"

Stiles blinks a few more times. "Wait. You made out with Lydia? _Again_?"

Nodding, Scott winces and braces for the impact as Stiles smacks Scott's upper arm with an open hand. "You're a dick, McCall."

"I'm _sorry_! I'm still getting a hang of this True Alpha thing." Scott lays on his back and looks up at Stiles' ceiling. 

Scott can practically hear Stiles' eyes rolling. "Being a werewolf made you do it? Come on, dude."

"Derek says it's an alpha thing," Scott says in explanation. "But I am sorry."

Stiles sighs. "It's alright. I guess. I think I've been dating Malia."

"You _think_?" Scott chuckles, because leave it to Stiles to have no idea how to define a relationship. 

Stiles' heart speeds up a little as he says, "Yeah. I mean, we've kissed a bunch of times. That's like dating, right?"

"Sure," Scott says, ducking when Stiles sends a last backhand in his direction. 

Scott lets Stiles be quiet for a moment – or, as quiet as Stiles is capable of being while conscious – before Scott tells Stiles, "I guess alphas sort of get the hots for any pack members who aren't family."

"That's what Derek said?" Stiles asks.

Scott nods, still looking up at the ceiling, and the tinted marks left from that one time he and Stiles stuck playdough up there. 

"Scott, none of your pack members are family."

Scott turns and looks at Stiles, raising his eyebrows as a reply.

He must understand, because Stiles murmurs, "Oh." Voice louder, but still gentle, Stiles asks, "Everyone?"

Scott nods.

"Even Isaac?" Stiles asks, his lip curling in what Scott hopes is _mock_ -disgust.

Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles' attitude, but nods.

"Even me?" This time Stiles sounds worryingly vulnerable.

Scott looks away from Stiles, because he can't meet Stiles' eyes while he says this. "Yes."

"Huh."

Scott's been friends with Stiles long enough to know when he should be scared of what Stiles is thinking. "What?"

"You _love_ me," Stiles sings teasingly. "You want my _bo-dy_!" Stiles dissolves into giggles.

Scott pushes Stiles off the bed. 

~*~

Scott goes over to Kira's house next. When her mother answers the door, Scott almost sighs in relief. "Hi, Mrs. Yukimura. Is Kira here?"

Raising one eyebrow, Mrs. Yukimura says, "I think you know that she is."

It's true, because Scott can hear three people moving around in the house, one of them with light steps heading down the stairs. Sure enough, Kira appears at the door. "Scott!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asks, trying not to feel as desperate to touch Kira as he does, because he's still not sure kitsunes can't read thoughts and Mrs. Yukimura is giving him a very judgy look. 

"Sure!" Kira says with a smile, taking Scott's hand and pulling him out the door and around to the backyard. They sit on a stone bench and Kira asks, "What's up?"

"I–" Scott looks down and shakes his head. "I don't think I can date you."

Kira breathes out as she whispers, "What?" When Scott looks up at her, Kira's eyes are wide, her brows drawn together and tilted upward.

Scott winces. "Well, not _exclusively_ , anyway."

"What does that mean?" Kira asks, her voice tinged with a sliver of anger.

"I, uh–" Scott gives Kira a careful smile. "I swear I'm not making this up. It's a, well… It's an alpha thing."

Kira crosses her arms and gives Scott a look, but she's still sitting next to him, so that's something anyway.

"I _like_ everyone in the pack."

Kira shakes her head. "I like everyone in the pack, too. Isn't that why they're your pack?"

Scott shakes his head and takes a deep breath, letting it out as he confesses. "I have feelings for them. All of them. _Romantic_ feelings."

Kira's mouth falls open for a moment. When she's able to speak a few seconds later, she asks, "Romantic feelings? Really?" 

"I'm sorry. I tried not feeling it, but I couldn't help it." Does Scott look guilty? He feels really guilty.

"But you don't have romantic feelings for me?"

"No, no, I _do_ ," Scott insists. "I just, if we actually started dating, I couldn't be faithful to you."

"Oh," Kira says, wrapping her arms around herself again. "I guess..." She sighs. "I guess it's something I have to think about."

"Yeah!" Scott cries. "Yeah, it's something you should totally think about."

Nodding, Kira searches Scott's face for a moment. He feels hopeful, like maybe she'll be okay with this, whatever it is. Instead, she says, "You should go now. I'll see you at school."

It's Saturday, and all Scott can think is that Kira doesn't want to see or talk to him until _Monday_. Monday seems painfully far away. Still, Scott keeps in mind what Derek said about making sure everyone has a choice in this. Scott wants to be a good alpha. He wants his pack members to make their own decisions. He wants to do the right thing. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll see you at school."

~*~

Scott's pretty down when he gets back home. His mom is there, but still asleep. As Scott climbs the stairs, he hears someone else in the house, up in Scott's room. He can't quite smell who it is, but somehow Scott knows that it's Derek. Sure enough, when Scott gets up to his room, Derek is sitting in the chair in the corner. Scott tries not to feel disappointed that Derek wasn't naked in Scott's bed.

"I think I just broke up with Kira," Scott says, slipping off his jacket and faceplanting onto his bed.

"I'm sorry?" Derek says, even though he doesn't sound all that sorry. 

Scott turns his head and frowns over at Derek. "How did your dad never get jealous?"

Derek coughs, his face going red. He coughs a second time and says, "I never asked."

Scott laughs, turning over onto his back. "Maybe I should go ask him."

"Don't…" Derek says, but Scott sees the way his eyes twinkle.

Scott laughs again. After a silent moment, Scott asks, "So now that Laura's alpha, does she have to sleep with all the non-family members? Won't that be weird? Like, those are the same people your mom–"

Moving quickly, Derek jumps onto the bed, straddling Scott's waist and pinning down his arms. Scott's certain he could get out of the pin if he wanted to, but his blood is flowing downward so quickly he feels dizzy with it. "I told you, there are other ways," Derek growls.

Scott can't help himself. Derek's body presses him to the bed, a warm weight, his crotch heavy on Scott's hardening cock. Scott reaches up as best he can with his arms pinned down, and manages to kiss Derek on the mouth, breathing in the scent of Derek and his arousal. 

Derek kisses back, following Scott as he drops his head back onto the bed. When Scott lifts his hips, Derek presses down against them, the friction making pleasure light up Scott's entire body. "Fuck, Derek," Scott gasps against Derek's lips.

Letting go of Scott's arms, Derek turns them over, pulling Scott on top of him, between his legs.

Groaning, Scott kisses away from Derek's mouth and toward his throat, getting one of his hands under the hem of Derek's shirt.

"Scott," Derek breathes, his hands warm and firm on Scott's lower back, dipping down to grab the globes of Scott's ass. " _Scott_!"

As Scott grinds down against Derek, he can feel Derek's cock hard between them, digging into the flesh of Scott's belly. Scott wants nothing more than to rip off all of Derek's clothes so he can give him what they both need. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice tells Scott that this is too much, it's too fast. 

He still has his human teeth, but Scott has an overwhelming urge that he can't help himself from carrying out. He bites the junction of Derek's neck and shoulder, just hard enough that Derek is sure to feel it. Derek presses up against Scott, his legs wrapped around Scott and holding him close. A loud groan escapes Derek's throat, followed by a whimper. The scent of come floods the room.

Scott's body takes over for him, thrusting down against Derek until he comes as well, bright sparks flooding his eyes as he holds onto Derek tightly, his teeth still pressed into Derek's skin. When Scott lets go, his jaw aches and the bright red marks on Derek's skin take a few seconds to fade.

Scott closes his eyes as he calms, but he notices that not everything goes dark. Scott can still see Derek underneath him, as a dull glow.

Scott's eyes fly open. "Whoa!"

Eyes hooded and sleepy, Derek asks, "What?"

"I can see you," Scott says, sitting back on his heels. The mess in his underwear shifts, but this is too cool not to explore more. Scott closes his eyes again and moves his head from side to side. The bright shape stays right where Derek is lying. "I can _see_ you."

Derek scoots back and then gets up on his knees, kneeling in front of Scott. Scott opens his eyes with enough time to see the soft smile on Derek's face before Derek closes the distance between them and kisses Scott again. "You're finally _my_ alpha," Derek whispers against Scott's lips. Scott can feel the relief and happiness radiating from Derek.

"Finally?" Scott asks with a laugh, pulling Derek into a hug. "And if I do this with everyone else? You won't get jealous?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "It's not like we're married, Scott. I'll be fine."

Scott grins. As Derek gets off the bed and grabs a few tissues from Scott's night stand, shoving them with one hand down his pants to clean up, Scott lies back on his bed. He feels good, great even, and it's not just the mutual orgasm. Scott can feel his connection with Derek, and the way it shuts off the part of his brain that worries about Derek on a constant basis. He can see Derek. He can feel how happy Derek is. Scott can't imagine how it's going to feel if more of his pack decide to bond with him this way.

"What's the other way?" Scott asks, as Derek is heading for the door.

"What?" Derek turns back toward Scott, one eyebrow raised.

"The other way an alpha can bond with their pack," Scott says. "I mean, I guess I'm okay looking, but what if someone doesn't want me?"

"It's a spell," Derek says, sliding his jacket onto his shoulders. "It recreates the intimacy without the sex."

"Is that what Laura did with Erica and Boyd?" Scott asks, suddenly curious. 

Derek smirks and shakes his head. "Nope."

Scott's eyebrows jump upward. "Did she … with Isaac?"

Shrugging, Derek says, "You'll have to ask Isaac."

A chuckle escapes Scott's throat before he can stop it. He used to be unmoved by Derek's smart remarks, but now Scott can feel the intention behind them. "I'll see you soon?"

"Whenever you want," Derek replies with a nod. He starts walking, but then hesitates and turns back toward Scott, holding up a finger. "Within reason."

Scott laughs and throws a pillow at Derek, who just catches it and tosses it back on his way out the door.

~*~

"Thanks for meeting me," Scott says, offering the requested cupcake to Lydia as she sits down with him. He has his own sitting in the box on his lap, along with a space where a third used to be, before he ate it on the walk through the park. The afternoon is turning to evening, but Scott didn't want another night to pass before he talked to Lydia about this.

She takes the cupcake and peels off the paper as she sits down on the park bench beside him. "What's this about?" Lydia asks. "Another creature drawn in by that damn tree stump?"

Scott shrugs. "Not that anyone's told me." He opens the box of cupcakes and pulls his out, swiping at some of the frosting with his finger. "No, it's about the other day."

Lydia shrugs and shakes her head before delicately licking the frosting from the top of her cupcake. Scott's dick twitches in his pants. Maybe eating with Lydia wasn't the best idea.

"When we made out?" Scott prompts.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia says, "Oh, that." She takes a bite of the cake, chews it quickly, and swallows. "You don't think we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, do you?"

"No!" Scott cries, taking a breath to rein in his reaction. "No. I just wanted to make sure _you_ didn't think we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Nope!" Lydia says with a grin, taking a long lick of frosting. God, watching this and not doing anything about it is going to kill Scott. "I mean, it _was_ fun."

"Apparently, I was acting on instinct," Scott says. "Which doesn't excuse anything. I mean–" He sighs. "As an alpha, it's one of the ways I can form bonds with my pack."

Lydia's brows draw together, but her voice is light as she asks, "By making out with them?"

"Sort of," Scott replies, taking his own bite of cupcake. "I think orgasms have to be involved for it to really work. That's what Derek said."

Lydia chuckled. "You sure Derek didn't just say that to get you into bed?"

For a moment, Scott feels surprised and betrayed. Derek wouldn't do that, would he? Scott closes his eyes and he can still see a glow, far off in the distance, wherever Derek is. The glow feels happy and relieved, not victorious, or like Derek got away with something. "No," he tells Lydia. "Derek wouldn't do that."

Lydia shrugs again. "So, you want me to sleep with you."

"Only if you want to," Scott insists quickly. "It's totally up to you. There's a spell we could do instead, if you–"

"I'd love to," Lydia says, her smile bright and a little predatory. "When?"

Scott trips over his own tongue a few times before he can get the words out. "Um, I don't know. My mom's home tonight."

"My mom is actually going out tonight, for once. Come over to my house," Lydia suggests, smiling as she takes another bite.

This is going so fast, Scott feels like his head is spinning. "Um, okay? Should we go now?"

"Hold on, there, tiger." Lydia pats Scott's knee. Scott likes Lydia touching him. He wants to do a lot more of it. "You have to do this with everyone in the pack?"

Scott nods and shrugs at the same time. "Like I said, there's another way."

Lydia gives Scott a long look. "Go buy condoms. Come to my house after I text you, okay?" She stands up, but keeps her eyes on Scott, waiting for him to respond.

Scott nods quickly. "Okay."

~*~

When Scott gets to Lydia's house, Lydia's waiting for him at the door. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he's surprised that she's wearing the same clothes from earlier. "This is weird," Scott says as he climbs the steps up to the front door.

"It's only weird if we make it weird, sweetheart," Lydia says, taking Scott by the wrist and directing him into the house. She leads him up the stairs and toward a room that must be hers. 

Scott must be distracted by Lydia's hand on his wrist, because he doesn't notice there was another heartbeat in the house until he's in Lydia's room and sees Allison sitting on Lydia's bed. "No, I was right, this is weird."

Allison puts a hand up to her mouth, her smile peeking out from behind it. Scott loves Allison's smile. He knows he still loves her, despite the way her family drove them apart. Allison's back, part of Scott's pack, but she hasn't been _his_ in months. Scott has no idea what she's doing here.

Scott turns to Lydia, raising his eyebrows to ask for an explanation.

Lydia shrugs. "It's more fun this way. Plus, none of us will get the mistaken idea that this is about more than pack bonding and having a little fun."

Scott turns and asks, "Allison?"

"It's okay," Allison says, standing up and joining them near the bedroom door. She puts her arm around Lydia's shoulders. "I want to do this. It'll be fun."

Lydia smirks and leans her head against Allison's shoulder. Scott stumbles.

He thinks he should've asked Derek if this was a one-time thing or not. Derek made it sound like an ongoing thing. He thinks he should tell Lydia and Allison about that, but Lydia's already got her arms wrapped around the back of Scott's neck, holding him in a kiss. 

"Wait," Scott says, pulling back as best he can. "I don't think– I mean, this is…" Scott huffs, frustrated at his inability to speak while Allison runs her fingers through his hair. "It's not a one-time thing."

"Oh, good," Lydia says, pulling Scott toward the bed. "I think I'd be disappointed if it was. Allison?"

"I'm good," Allison says, wrapping her finger through one of Scott's belt loops and pulling him into a kiss. As nice as it is kissing Lydia, it's twice as good kissing Allison, because Scott _knows_ how to kiss Allison. He's kissed her enough that he knows which direction she's going to tilt her head and how to follow along when her kisses get deeper and filthier.

When Scott pulls away from Allison, he finds that Lydia's lost her shirt and has his pants almost unbuckled. Allison pulls off Scott's shirt, and then while he's still reeling, Lydia and Allison push him down onto the bed. They work together to get Scott's pants and underwear off and then he's lying there naked with the two of them looking down at him. This is going a lot faster than things had with Derek and as much as Scott's entire body is telling him to get with the program, he's still nervous.

"Uh, guys?" he asks, suddenly wondering if this is all some sort of revenge plot at his expense. His dick wants to wilt under Lydia's sharp gaze, but Allison's kissing Lydia's shoulder and pushing down Lydia's skirt. Maybe it's not a trick after all. 

Before Scott can get up, to join them or help or something, Allison is crawling on top of him, her shirt off and her pants loose enough that Scott can slip his hands down the back and palm the globes of her ass like he knows she likes. Allison shivers in Scott's arms and turns, reaching down to push at her pants. Scott helps her with them and soon Allison is just as naked.

Scott looks for Lydia, and finds her crouched next to his bag. She sees him looking and asks, "Condoms in here?"

"Front pouch," he says, gasping as Allison puts her hand over his dick. Scott feels like this can't be happening, that he has to be dreaming. Maybe he crashed his bike on the way over and this is some sort of half-death dream. Scott wants to give his brain a high-five, because this is amazing.

Scott cups Allison's groin in his hand, giving her some pressure to grind against before he dips his finger in toward where she's dripping wet. "Allison," he whispers, gasping as she strokes him. "Oh, god."

"You gonna last there, buddy?" Lydia asks, returning to the bed naked, with several still-wrapped condoms in her hand. 

Scott doesn't know where to look. Is he supposed to look at Lydia? Will Allison get mad at him if he does? Scott looks over at Allison, who's looking Lydia up and down with dark eyes. Oh. _Oh_! 

Lydia kisses Scott, running one hand down his chest, but then she breaks away and leans over Scott. She kisses Allison soundly on the mouth, and Allison groans into it, letting go of Scott's dick and wrapping her arm around Lydia's back.

"The chances of me lasting don't look good," Scott says in a strangled voice, pulling his hand away from Allison. He doesn't know what he should do or where they want him. "Guys?"

Lydia turns away from Allison and smiles at Scott, her breasts brushing against his chest. "Have patience, sweetie," she says, "we're getting to you."

Allison kisses Scott's cheek and says, "I want to go first."

Lydia shrugs. "Okay." She kisses Allison again, pressing one of the condoms into Allison's hand. Then Lydia pulls back and sets the rest of them on the nightstand next to the bed. Turning to Scott, Lydia nibbles on Scott's earlobe just as Allison starts rolling the condom onto his dick. Scott has to bite his lip and clench his fists so he doesn't come. "But this isn't a strictly take-turns sort of deal."

"What does that mean?" Scott asks, even as Lydia's ripping the pillow out from under Scott's head and urging him down the bed and away from the headboard.

When Scott's settled to her specifications, Lydia says to Allison, "Ride 'im, cowgirl."

Allison laughs and leans forward, kissing Lydia and then Scott. Then she's straddling Scott's hips and sinking down onto him. Scott puts his hands on Allison's hips and throws his head back, closing his eyes so he can focus on the sensation of Allison closing in around him as she lowers herself.

Scott's barely aware of the way Lydia moves to straddle Scott's head until she's already there and all he can smell is her body. "Lick," she commands, settling her pussy so close to Scott's mouth that he barely has a choice in the matter. It's okay, though. There's nothing Scott would rather do more.

Scott uses his tongue as best he can. It's an angle he's not used to, and he's never done this with anyone but Allison. He's not sure whether Lydia works the same or not. Scott lets go of Allison's waist and uses his hands to better part Lydia's folds, getting his tongue closer in and using one thumb to find her clit before he goes after it with his mouth, tonguing and then sucking lightly.

Lydia gasps above him, leaning toward Allison, which actually gives Scott a little bit of a better angle. He's glad for the task Lydia's given him, because he's pretty sure the distraction is the only thing keeping him from coming. He can't quite get his fingers into Lydia, so Scott uses his tongue as best he can. 

Lydia's hips rock, almost like she's not aware she's doing it, and Scott thinks she's doing something with her hands, but then Allison cries out. She bounces a few more times before groaning loudly and grinding down, like she's trying to get Scott's cock in her as deep as it will go. Allison clenches around him, but a sharp pinch on Scott's hip keeps him from coming. 

Allison collapses to the side and Lydia follows her, kissing Allison's mouth and her face. Then Lydia turns back toward Scott, grinning at him. "How're you holding up?"

Scott wipes the moisture from his face, licking his lips, chasing the sweet taste of Lydia's pussy with his tongue. "Great," he says with a grin. "Allison?"

Allison, head back and eyes closed, gives Scott a thumbs up. Scott closes his eyes and he thinks he might be able to see her, but she's not as bright as Derek had been, and still is. 

Lydia shifts over into Scott's arms, nipping at his lips and licking them, like she's tasting herself on him. Scott's cock twitches at the thought, and he's desperate to be buried again, even if it's just in his own fist. "Lydia," he groans, running his hands up and down her back. "Please."

Smiling against his lips, Lydia pulls back. "Allison, up against the headboard," she says, giving Allison one of the pillows that had fallen to the floor.

"Okay," Allison says, taking the pillow and propping it behind her, sitting with her back against the headboard. 

Lydia kisses Allison again and then makes a space for herself between Allison's legs. She turns and leans her head back against Allison's chest, and then looks directly at Scott as she spreads her legs. "Change condoms," she says.

"O-okay," Scott says, a stammer in his voice. Taking the condom off is difficult, because it's slippery as hell and he's still rock hard, but he manages it. He looks up while he's grabbing a new one and tearing open the wrapper, to see Allison bent down, kissing Lydia upside-down, both of her hands on Lydia's breasts.

Scott pinches his own thigh this time, to keep from coming. When he's sufficiently calmed down, he slips the new condom on. "Lydia?"

Pulling away from Allison with a smack, Lydia says, "I want your mouth again."

It takes Scott a moment to understand _where_ Lydia wants his mouth, but when he does understand, he readily agrees. Scott settles in against the mattress, wrapping his arms around Lydia's thighs so he can hold them apart and still use his hands. 

Pretty sure that now he's got a better idea of what Lydia likes, Scott dives right in. He holds apart the folds of her vulva and licks from the bottom of her vagina all the way up to her clit in strong, broad strokes. 

One nice thing about being a werewolf is the fact that Scott's pretty sure before he got the bite, his jaw and tongue would have been aching by now. As it is, those muscles just feel pleasantly used. 

Above Scott, Lydia squirms and whines, held tightly in Allison's arms. Allison nips at Lydia's neck, one of Lydia's breasts in each of her hands. While he was dating her, Scott had no idea Allison liked girls too. Maybe she just likes Lydia, or maybe Lydia helped her figure it out.

In any case, Scott's here with them now and he thinks Lydia has to be getting close. He slips two fingers into Lydia's pussy, stroking in and out gently but rapidly as he sucks on Lydia's clit. 

Lydia shrieks and clenches around Scott's fingers. She tugs on his hair and cries, "Up, up, up!"

Scott lets himself be pulled by the hair until he's kissing Lydia. She cries against his lips, "In! In, god damn–" She doesn't get far into the request before Scott understands and gives Lydia what she needs.

While he's bottomed-out in Lydia, Scott's in perfect position to kiss Allison again, so that's what he does. 

Lydia's nails dig into Scott's ass and he gives her half a dozen thrusts before his dick decides to give up the good fight and he comes. It's okay, though, because Lydia's holding him tight, and Allison has her lips on Scott's forehead.

Before two seconds pass, Scott can see both of them glowing in his mind's eye. While Derek is a greenish-yellow color, Allison glows blue and Lydia golden yellow. The word "aura" tries to pop into Scott's head, but it's doing enough work trying to keep him conscious to bother. 

Scott makes sure he has the condom as he pulls away from Lydia and lies flat on his back, catching his breath. Lydia and Allison are still cuddled together as Lydia smacks her lips together and then asks, "Did it work?"

"Oh, it worked," Scott says. "It really, really worked."

"Good." Lydia leans over Scott, giving him a gentle kiss that feels fond. Scott can't quite read Lydia the way he can Derek, but he feels connected to her in a very real way nonetheless. 

Allison, on the other hand, radiates happiness and contentment. Scott wants to keep her like this always, even if it means being okay with her and Lydia. It's only fair though, right? If Scott's going to keep doing this with his pack members, he can't very well keep them all for himself.

Scott lays there for a moment, scratching at his chest, and thinking about who he's going to ask next. He never got a yes-or-no answer from Stiles, but Scott wants to give Stiles some time to think it over, and think about what it means for him and Malia.

Maybe Scott should ask Isaac. He's not seeing anyone right now; not that Scott knows about, anyway. As content as he feels, Scott _knows_ he'll feel even better when Isaac doesn't feel like a black hole in his head. Scott smiles over at Lydia and makes a bet with himself that Isaac will look orange in his mind's eye once their bond is completed. 

It's late when Scott slips out of bed, dressing as Lydia shifts into the empty space he's left. A moment later, Allison follows her. The happiness Scott feels for them and their relationship follows Scott out the door and into the chilly night.

When Scott gets home, he finds Derek asleep in his bed. Scott doesn't even mind, he just crawls in behind Derek and wraps an arm around him before falling asleep. It's comfortable and safe, and Scott dreams in yellow-green.


End file.
